Relaciones Egipto-Estados Unidos/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con presidentes egipcios Donald Trump= Donald Trump Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Donald Trump.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump welcomes Egypt's President Abdel Fattah al-Sisi at the White House in Washington, U.S., on Monday. (Reuters) |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Egypt’s Mubarak, Israel, and Obama. U.S. State Department photo Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Barack Obama.jpg| Egyptian President Abdel Fattah El-Sisi and U.S. President Barack Obama shake hands at the United Nations-hosted Leaders’ Summit on Countering Violent Extremism Sept. 29, 2015. Credit: UN Photo/Kim Haughton. |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush George W. Bush - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| President George W. Bush and Egyptian President Mohammed Hosni Mubarak address the media in Cross Hall at the White House March 5. "We talked extensively today about our efforts," said President Bush of their private discussions. "President Mubarak has a long history of advancing peace and stability in the Middle East." White House photo by Eric Draper. |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Hosni Mubarak fue gran amigo de Bill Clinton. En la foto, en una rueda de prensa en la Casa Blanca en julio de 1999. AP Bill Clinton - Mohamed Morsi.jpg| President Mohamed Morsi and President Bill Clinton - 2012 CGI Annual Meeting Video Clinton Global Initiative Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Bill Clinton.jpg| Egypt’s Sisi meets with Bill and Hillary Clinton Egyptian Streets |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush George H. W. Bush - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| El presidente Georges H. W. Bush conversa con su homólogo egipcio, Hosni Mubarak, en la Casa Blanca, el 20 de octubre de 1989 Reuters |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan Anwar el-Sadat - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan and President Sadat Remark on a Meeting Held on August 6, 1981; Courtesy of the Ronald Reagan Library. Hosni Mubarak - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak and U.S. President Ronald Reagan pose for photographers in the White House Oval Office in this January 28, 1988 file photograph. Egypt's Vice President Omar Suleiman said on February 11, 2011 that Mubarak had bowed to pressure from the street and had resigned, handing power to the army, he said in a televised statement. REUTERS/Stelios Varias/Files |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Anwar el-Sadat - Jimmy Carter.jpg| U.S. President Jimmy Carter (centre), Israeli Prime Minister Menachem Begin (left), and Egyptian President Anwar el-Sādāt (right) clasping hands on the White House lawn after the signing of the peace treaty between Israel and Egypt, March 26, 1979. Bettmann/Corbis Hosni Mubarak - Jimmy Carter.jpg| 17 September 1979: As Egypt's vice-president, Hosni Mubarak meets President Jimmy Carter in the Rose Garden of the White House. Photograph: Charles Tasnadi/AP Jimmy Carter - Mohamed Morsi.jpg| Jimmy Carter, Mary Robinson and Gro Harlem Brundtland with President of Egypt Mohamed Morsi.The Elders 2017 |-| Gerald Ford= Gerald Ford Anwar el-Sadat - Gerald Ford.jpg| Gerald Ford with Anwar Sadat in Salzburg 1975. Ford Library Museum |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Gamal Abdel Nasser - Richard Nixon.jpg| Nixon with Egyptian President Gamal Abdel Nasser. UPI - THE NIXON PRESIDENCY Anwar el-Sadat - Richard Nixon.jpg| Tras abandonar Saigón, Horst Faas cubrió eventos como el encuentro entre el presidente egipcio Anwar Sadat y su homólogo estadounidense Richard Nixon al pie de las pirámides de Guiza, el 14 de junio de 1974. HORST FAAS AP Fuentes Categoría:Egipto-Estados Unidos